TodorokiXShinsou
Chapter One (part one) Author My name is Hitoshi Shinsou and I'm a dragon demon.I was a trained hunter to kill any of my target that I was assign to do.My last assignment was to kill an alpha dire wolf named Shoto Todoroki. This is how the story being. "Shinsou you will have to kill him in front of all his pack.If you don't you will be banned for life."The devil told Shinsou but he asked his Lord "Why do I need to kill him Lord?"The devil said "Because there should be no dire wolf faster then our hunter's or even able to kill them without a weapon."Shinsou looked at his Lord and nodded "I will make sure that his death will make all the dire wolves fall in despair."Once Shinsou said that the devil dismissed him. As Shinsou was about to leave another demon named Maxie the wolf demon came running up to him "Hey Shinsou.How are you?"Shinsou looked right at Maxie "I'm good and I have to go now Maxie."Shinsou left Maxie behind and headed to the gate between Hell and Earth.He took in one deep breath and let it out "Alright let's do this."Once Shinsou left his home world he being his task.He being to follow a pack of regular wolves and found the tribe of dire wolves. Shinsou over heard one of the dire wolf "Man our Alpha train a lot and it pay's off too." "Yeah it does our home never been safe like this before those demons came and killed his grandmother."Shinsou smiled at knowing this "Well this is going to be fun then I thought."He being to go look for their Alpha and found him in the darkest part of the forest.When Shinsou was about to attack the Alpha another demon came out of no were and attack him.Shinsou stands there and started to get angry "He's my target.My kill."He continue to watch them and as soon the fight started it ended with one claw through the demon's neck and his spine was removed. Shinsou x Todoroki (Todoroki's side) Chapter One part two My name is Shoto Todoroki.I'm the Alpha of all dire wolves and it's my job to protect my pack from any danger.Lately my tribe have been attack by demon's for so long that I grew tired of it.When my father was Alpha he didn't stand up to them so I did.Every dire wolf watch me fight and killed every last demon and after that I would start training in the woods by myself away from the other wolves.This is how my story beings. It was early in the morning and Todoroki wakes up got himself dressed and left.His father call for him "Shoto, your proving yourself every day of what an Alpha is suppose to do to protect his pack."Todoroki looked at his father and growled "Yeah I know I am and I'm better then you when you were Alpha."As he said that Todoroki ran off to the darkest forest and started training.He would practice on running, fight, and killing as he did it became late in the afternoon. "I guess that would be enough training for me."When Todoroki was about to leave a demon came out of no were and attacked him and left a scar on his arm "Damn it when I thought there was no demon's out here."Todoroki fixed himself and lung right at the demon's neck and ripped out his spine and threw it down next to the lifeless body and set it on fire.He started to walk around for a bit to calm himself down as Todoroki did he smell another demon "I know your there.I can smell you so there's no reason you should hide." Chapter Two: First Contact "I know your there.I can smell you so there's no reason you should hide."Todoroki said as he was ready to attack.Once he said it Shinsou came out from behind a tree and laugh "Well I guess nothing can get past an Alpha huh...Shoto Todoroki" Todoroki growled and then smiled a bit "Wow no demon ever said my name before."Shinsou just stared at him "And it will be the last" he started to attack Todoroki and as Shinsou was attacking Todoroki, he was trying to make sure he didn't get hit on his wound.While Shinsou and Todoroki were fighting a group of demon hunters followed the sound and it lead them to Shinsou and Todoroki. "Look right there.We got ourselves a demon fighting a dire wolf."One of the hunter's grab their gun and put in a demon poison and aim right for Shinsou.As Shinsou and Todoroki was fight Shinsou vanish into the shadow leaving Todoroki looking around him as he did that Shinsou came out from behind and landed right on top of Todoroki pinning him down "Well look at what I caught and here I thought you were gonna kill me but I guess wrong." Shinsou grab out his knife and held it in a stab position "This is goodbye" as he was about to stab Todoroki the demon hunter shot Shinsou on his neck and the poison went inside of Shinsou. Once Shinsou was shot he past out laying on top of Todoroki which made him mad.Todoroki pushed Shinsou off of him and pulled him to a tree and looked behind as the demon hunter came up behind "Move out of the way or we'll shoot you like that demon there."Todoroki stood up and turn to them "It won't affect me and you should know that humans like you are not allow in these woods.So if you don't leave then I'll have to kill you."The hunters started to back up and before they could Todoroki quickly killed them and set the bodies on fire. He looked at Shinsou and signed "I can't let you die and not like this" he picked up Shinsou and carried him to the dire wolves village and took him to his house.Once Todoroki did he put place Shinsou on his bed and went to get a poison remover.After and hour past Shinsou wakes up and sees Todoroki asleep on the floor.He gets up quietly and grab his knife "This is my chance" when he try to stab Todoroki he stoped and just looked at him "I can't. I can't kill him but why?" Shinsou picks up Todoroki place him on his bed and patched up his wound and lay next to him.